On “riser” busway applications in which the busbar conductors are vertically oriented, water can eventually get into the busway, trickle down to the bottom-most fitting and collect there, potentially causing a safety hazard because the fittings currently do not have the capability to drain the water effectively. At the same time, it is important to prevent objects (fingers, probes, and the like) and debris from getting into the busway housing, because the busbar conductors carry deadly levels of electrical current. Water and electricity are a bad combination, so it is vital that the exterior of the busway housing be secured against accidental or deliberate attempts to introduce objects into the housing.
What is needed, therefore, is solution that allows water to drain out of a busway housing while preventing objects or debris from going into the housing. The present disclosure is directed to addressing these and other needs.